The Siring
by Rally4ever
Summary: How I imagined the Season 4 opener. What brings Elena back from the dead? Will she be same? Has something strange taken hold? Chapter 5 is up Stefan seeks some 'expert' advice. Chapter 6 is here. What has Damon been keeping from Elena?
1. The Return

I do not own Vampire Diaries or any affiliated characters.

* * *

All Elena Gilbert could see before her was blue. It wasn't the greenish hue of the water she last remembered being in.  
It was the color of pure frost but it was not cold. It was familiar somehow, yet out of reach. She was being overwhelmed,  
surrounded by the color it welcomed her into undiscovered depths. She was more afraid of what it meant, where she was  
being led than she had been while she was drowning. But she could not fight the pull of the ice. Wait was she dead?  
Is that what this is? She had drowned she was sure of it but still somehow she was attached, tethered …  
something beckoned her back.

So with a gasp she answered the call. Seeking, wanting something, someone…

Elena sat up, if only she could see him. Things were coming to her in bits and pieces,

but it was all fuzzy like a fog. If only he was here she would know… everything she was missing would fall into place.

"Elena, love?" Stefan Salvatore asked barely believing she had stirred.

Not him; was all she could think. Eyes searching.

"I want… I need…" Elena managed to say, though her throat was unquenchably dry.

"It's me Stefan. I'm right here Elena. I know what you need. I'm going to help you."  
Stefan explained taking her in his arms.

"No." Elena shook her head.

"Where is he?"

"Who?" Stefan asked baffled.

Damon Salvatore came rushing through the door, "Is it true Stefan?"

"See for yourself." Stefan could only reply as he moved away from her.

Damon looked at Elena, she was actually real, and he didn't care how it happened. He would never lose her again.  
She was everything to him, no matter what she'd become.

'It's him. He's the one,' Elena thought with a smile as she held her hands out to him.

Not one to refuse her anything he went to her and took her hands in his.

She searched his face recognizing in his eyes the steady glacial blue that had haunted her.

She pulled herself closer to him, clinging to his chest. Craving his comfort.

He wrapped his arms securely around her.

In his embrace the memories started coming. Words he told her to forget…

How she really met him… He was there before, knew her first.

Elena murmured against his chest, "It's you, Damon."

Stefan helplessly watched this scene unfold before him.

Elena asked as a single tear fell from her eye, "Don't leave me, please."

Damon assured her, "Elena I won't leave you, ever."

Stefan began to say,

"No, NO. It's not possible. This can't be happening."

"What Stefan?" Damon asked not relinquishing his hold on her.

"There's only one explanation for this! Why she is acting like that."

"What's wrong with how she's acting?" Damon questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Who's blood did Meredith use to save her? She used the vampire blood she had on hand.  
It was your blood. She's sired to you, Damon."


	2. The Green Eyed Monster

Again I don't own Vampire Diaries I so wish did, but owning this story will have to suffice. And I for one hope all the Delena shippers out there are as stoked  
about the next episode as I am potentially the best day of Damon's life or afterlife. Lol.

I would like to take a little time to thank everyone for all the positive support the reviews, the follows it really it has motivated me to add more.

Dani Salvatore: Lol I like the way you think, I believe your thoughts about the siring phenomenon are not far from my own, so I got a kick out of the  
hybrid comparison very true. Thank you so much glad you enjoyed it.

DELENA: Okay I'm telling you I am writing more and as for me being 'on to the greatest delena fanfic ever,' blush... thank you I appreciate your high praise.  
Will try my best to live up to it and do all of us Delena fans out there proud, lol. I do have a vision for this story, I've thought on it a while, crafting what is in  
my mind is the time consuming part of the journey but I enjoy it. Thank you for reading and thanks for the uplifting review.

phoenixfemme: Your constant support and encouragement are invaluable to me, as usual. I am glad to know you and your feedback as such a skilled writer definitely helps.

Delena 1864: Thanks for taking the time to review. Okay here's what happens next...

* * *

"There's only one explanation for this! Why she is acting like that."

"What's wrong with how she's acting?" Damon questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? Who's blood did Meredith use to save her? She used the vampire blood she had on hand. It was yours. She's sired to you, Damon."

* * *

"In any event, you know as well as I do siring is a rare occurrence. Let's skip the hypotheticals  
what's important now is that she feeds." Damon stated.

"We need to fix this, Damon. She has not completed her transition.  
That gives us one day to break her of this curse."

Damon turned to Stefan with a smirk, "Of which 'curse' do you speak… of vampirism or of any link to me.  
Are you that jealous little brother?"

Stefan replied, "Of what, some fake connection?"

"It really does bother you that much doesn't it Stefan? The idea that she could need someone else and not you,  
that she could need me."

"If Elena were free to choose who she wants, then so be it. But sired she will be 'inclined' to listen to you,  
and do things you would ask of her. She'll want to please you. I wouldn't have you taking 'advantage' of her condition."

In a fury Damon grabbed Stefan by the throat with vampire speed, pinning him to the wall blue eyes flashing against green.

Damon snarled, "How dare you even suggest that I would force anything on her… Let's get this straight her very existence pleases me.  
There is nothing else I would wish from her. I never wanted this life for her, but if it keeps her here I will happily take Elena in any form or manner.  
And you brother, would you rather have lost her forever beneath Wickery Bridge?"

"Of course not." Stefan struggled to speak against his grasp.

"Then watch your tongue or I will rip it from you." Damon spat releasing Stefan who fell against the wall.

Stefan looked at her, "Elena…"

Elena silenced him, "Enough, you have said quite enough."

Elena continued, "You think you know Damon, I thought I did. But there are things about him you don't understand. And trust me when I say  
Damon would not harm me, even if he had the opportunity to. All he wants is for me to get everything I want out of life."

Damon paused at her words then smiled looking in her eyes, "That's right Elena. That's all I want, all I ever wanted for you. So you understand  
that you need to feed now right, so you can have that chance. But I will leave that up to you."

Elena nodded, "Yes Damon, I made my choice. I know what I need to do."


	3. The Council

Before I answer any preliminary questions I do just wanna say I do not own Vampire Diaries or any affiliated characters. But I am sure people who have not read this before will wonder if I indeed came up with the idea, I think the publish date speaks for itself. Lol I am just so excited that tonight's episode happened as it did. I don't want to spoil anything. It was beautiful and opened up so many possibilities. That said I appreciate all the support thus far and hope that you all will keep reading and reviewing. Thank you!

Just a few shout outs:

Skye: Thank you... you are awesome for reviewing. Thank you for saying this is the best. I guess somebody did eventually think of this too but thank you for the props. LOL!

Delenaluver: Sorry it took me so long to update but here it is.

Guest: Lol I know I was looking for a story like this too, couldn't find it of course that's why I had to write it. LOL! Thanks for your review!

delenawolves: Here comes the more... thank you for reviewing.

* * *

"You think you know Damon, I thought I did. But there are things about him you don't understand. And trust me when I say Damon would not harm me,  
even if he had the opportunity to. All he wants is for me to get everything I want out of life."

Damon paused at her words then smiled looking in her eyes, "That's right Elena. That's all I want, all I ever wanted for you.  
So you understand that you need to feed now right, so you can have that chance. But I will leave that up to you."

Elena nodded, "Yes Damon, I made my choice. I understand what I need to do."

* * *

Damon said, "Good then it is settled. It won't be hard to scare up some 'food' for you.  
This is a hospital after all. In fact I believe it is 'Blood Donation Day' isn't it great people are so giving"

Damon turned to leave,

Elena beckoned, "Damon, don't go."

Damon assuring her placed his hand on her cheek, "I won't be long I promise. I'd send Stefan but since he is so against you feeding and believes  
I have you under some kind of 'duress' I'd doubt he'd cooperate. You will be okay Elena, you are going to get through this, let me help you."

Elena replied turning her cheek into his hand, "I will be okay. You are going to help me."

"That's right." Damon stated with a certainty.

Damon left in search of blood for Elena.

Elena looked at the doors he left through wishing he would return quickly.

"Elena you don't know what you are doing, you aren't thinking clearly. You don't remember what we are to each other."

"I remember everything now, Stefan. I know I loved you and of course I will always care about you, but it is like a fading dream now.  
All I know is that I was connected to Damon in a way I didn't understand. I am still connected to him."

"Elena, you don't understand what's happening to you…. "

Before Stefan could finish that statement the doors flew open and  
shots from wooden bullets rang through the air and into Stefan's body.

Stefan collapsed down on the floor.

An unfamiliar voice said, "Figures the freak would be down here in the hospital morgue getting his kicks.  
Probably compelled her down here."

Deputies came into the morgue plus one familiar face.

"Pastor Young?" Elena questioned.

"Hello Elena, it's good to see you again. Though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances. You should really be mindful of the company you keep.  
One of the Salvatore brothers. Well, we will find the other. Of course, they would take an interest in you. You look like her even.  
I'm sure your parents would not approve. They taught me everything I know. Come with me it's for your own protection."

Damon had scrounged up what he thought would be enough blood for Elena with an armful of blood bags he returned  
to find bullet holes on the doors and the morgue floor covered in blood.

Dr. Meredith Fell came bursting through the morgue doors, "Damon the council was here  
I think they were trying to find me. Alaric must have told them about me, about everything."

Damon dropped the blood bags, "No, they have Elena. She hasn't fed yet."


	4. Being Selfish

Okay here we go once again I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any affiliated characters. Also, I promise I really did publish this story on 11/16/2012... and it was sitting on my laptop for longer than that. LOL.

Shout Outs:

Dannieis- Thank you for reading and reviewing and I love, love that you love it, love it :).

lloveless9: I can only hope this update is soon enough.

WHAT: Humm...I'm not sure what to say without spoilers except yeah that was a crazy episode. Loved it, can't say I didn't see it coming obviously, but I was so  
out of my seat by the end of it. I can only hope everyone reading it has enjoyed this story as much as I have writing it.

P.S. I'm so not trying to go for a verbatim thing here. I'm crafting the dialogue as it suits me. But I am so looking forward to the next chapter which I have started on,  
but man this one was fun.

* * *

Elena wondered how she had wound up locked in a cell fading slowly.

Oh yeah, Pastor Young had suspected she might be in transition.

She couldn't hold down the food he offered or take the dim lights in his kitchen.  
She had tried to run and now she was in a cell by Stefan, across from Rebecca of all vampires  
with vervain wafting through the air of the carefully reimagined barn.

"I'm dying." Elena stated.

She could not see him but she heard Stefan reply, "Damon was right, you should have fed."

"Damon will come. Damon will always come. " Elena told Stefan with a certainty.

Stefan asked, "How can you be so sure? Why do you believe in him so much?"

Elena replied honestly, "I can't explain it. I just know. I just do."

Rebecca chuckled knowingly across from them, "Well if this isn't an amusing turn of events."

Stefan said, "Fine Elena, whatever. Don't believe me that something has taken hold of you. Just rest."

Elena replied, "I guess I owe this to you. You should know why I was on the bridge that night before she killed me. "  
Elena gave a pointed look to Rebecca before continuing, "I was coming back to Mystic Falls, to our friends, to everything  
that was safe, to everything I knew. I chose you Stefan."

Stefan smiled in his cell and told her so.

Elena didn't stop, "But there is more I know now since I came back from where I was.  
There are things I see clearer, things I remember differently. "

"Nothing has to change Elena. Things can go back to the way they were before."

Elena replied, "I died and came back. How can I not be changed Stefan? I'm already not who I was. "

Damon and Matt were in front of Pastor Young's home.

"This is the place. So what's the plan?" Matt Donovan asked.

"A distraction…" Damon replied before biting into Matt's neck, then letting him fall to the ground.

"You don't want his innocent blood on your conscience do you pastor?"

After Damon dispatched the pastor's "followers" who came at him  
with a smirk he realized the pastor himself would not be coming out, he was hold up in his little shack.  
Damon made an impression on the 'good' pastor. He was pleased to be such an intimidating creature.

But where was Elena? It was then he heard her waning voice on the end of a conversation with his brother.  
He heard her shallow breathing and rushed to the barn.

Damon called out, "Elena?"

Elena warned him, "Damon, the air is poisoned it's full of vervain in here. "

Damon found the vervain supplying the tainted air outside of the barn and disconnected the air hose.

Damon went into the barn and pulled the locks off of Elena's then Stefan's cell door.

Damon saw Rebecca in her cage and said, "I don't know if I should be doing this, Lord knows you don't deserve it."

Rebecca stated, "If only some quarter of the vampire species left wasn't dependent on my existence. Perhaps your quarter."

Damon let her out with a growl and told her, "Leave now."

Rebecca left with vampire speed immediately.

Elena looked at Damon and somehow mustered a smile, "I knew you'd come."

Damon replied, "Was there ever any doubt?"

Matt stumbled into the barn.

Damon sped to him and threw him down asking, "Why do you get to live?"

Matt replied, "Go ahead, you can't possibly hate me anymore than I hate myself right now."

"Wanna bet?" Damon was about to shred Matt to bits.

Elena stepped between Damon and Matt.

Stefan pulled Matt away from Damon.

Matt spit to Stefan, "Would you stop saving me? Elena's a vampire because of me. I have to live with that."

Stefan replied, "You get to live with that..."

Elena touched Damon's still shaking hand to calm him saying, "Damon, it's alright. I'm here. It's not his fault.  
Look at me, I'm not going anywhere."

Damon looked into Elena's eyes and sighed, "I could have lost you."

"You didn't."

"You know if it had been me on the bridge that night…"

Elena nodded, " I know what choice you would have made. And I understand now."

Damon told her, "You don't have long. Elena you need to feed now, from the vein. Your first time should be from a warm vein.  
I had someone compelled and ready at the hospital and some blood bags in case you wanted more. Come on let's go find a warm body. "

Matt spoke up, "No need, why go through all that trouble when you got some warm human right here."

Elena told him, "Are you sure? Matt, you really don't have to."

Matt nodded replying, "I owe you my life. I want to."

Elena lifted Matt's wrist and bit as gently as she could letting the temperate life seep into her. Elena's eyes turned  
a new shade of black while the veins around her new eyes throbbed. Elena kept drinking, and she didn't want to quit.

Damon told her, "It's alright you have control, you can stop now."

Elena dropped Matt's wrist.

Damon directed, "Stefan you'd better take Matt home. Let him sleep it off."

"But…"

Elena asked, "Stefan please. I'll be okay."

Stefan grunted and replied, "Alright."

Damon and Elena were alone together for the first time since her return from a watery grave.

Damon found himself at a loss for words for a change. Elena had to start, "It was you that night.  
You were the stranger who wanted me to get everything I wanted out of life. Why didn't you tell me that we met first?"

Damon asked, "Would it have changed anything?"

Elena paused.

Damon stated, "That's what I thought."

Elena said, "You didn't let me finish."

Elena stepped closer to him placing her hand on his cheek,  
"It might have changed everything, it does. It matters to me. "

Elena sighed, "Why Damon?"

She traced his cheek with her thumb as if following the trail of some long dried tear.

She continued, "Why did you take this truth away from me?"

Damon closed his eyes against her touch, "Because I'm selfish. But you knew that already.  
How we met… that's not all you remember."

She didn't deny it, "One of the highlights of my transition… remembering everything you asked me to forget."

"Elena I need you to know. I may not have understood before, but I do now. I wanted you to grow up, go to college, and have kids.  
I wanted that life for you and I would have done anything to give that to you. See selfish."

Elena shook her head, "That makes you selfless Damon. I didn't always agree with your methods but I get now everything you did was because you put me first;  
you always put me first before yourself. You've tried to protect me, you did what you thought was best. You said you wanted me to choose Damon,  
but I was never truly free to do so until now was I?"

Damon answered softly, "No, you weren't. Because you deserve everything you have ever wanted Elena Gilbert. Who am I to even dream of taking that from you?"

Elena's grabbed his hand , "What I want now is to never leave your side. It's what I dreamt about. When I was over there and everything else I knew  
slipped away from me, somehow you were there. You stayed with me always. You saved me. You brought me back Damon Salvatore."

Damon squeezed her hand, "We've got nothing but time Elena. Let's go home. It's best you not be around Jeremy right now. And there are some things you should know,  
I didn't just keep how we met from you. I don't want there to be any more secrets between you and me. I'll tell you everything."


	5. The Expert

I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

Thank you for all the interest, for sticking with this story. Here's the next chapter, I was thinking  
I should hold off, but I can't sit on it any longer I love this chapter too much.

lloveless9- Thank you again…. your continuing support means so much to me. You are awesome!

* * *

Elena's grabbed his hand , "What I want now is to never leave your side. It's what I dreamt about. When I was over there and everything else I knew  
slipped away from me, somehow you were there. You stayed with me always. You saved me. You brought me back Damon Salvatore."

Damon squeezed her hand, "We've got nothing but time Elena. Let's go home. It's best you not be around Jeremy right now. And there are some things you should know,  
I didn't just keep how we met from you. I don't want there to be any more secrets between you and me. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Stefan was appalled this was all he could do. He had no choice.  
In desperation he went up to the door of the manor and knocked.

"Who is it?" A 'doorkeeper' asked.

"I need to see him." Stefan instructed.

A voice bellowed from inside, "Oh let him in then leave us, I'm in a good mood seeing as I have reclaimed my rightful form."

"So, Stefan what brings you to my humble abode at this time of night." Klaus 'Mikaelson' greeted.

"I need your help Klaus. Elena is a vampire now; she's sired to Damon. And…"

Klaus chuckled, "And you wanted to consult the sire bond expert did you?  
It is satisfying to hear you admit you need my assistance though you have tried to destroy me.  
If you had succeeded my vast wealth of knowledge would be quite lost to you.  
But I'm afraid I cannot be of service unless you do something for me…"

"Anything. To free her from him." Stefan replied.

Klaus grinned, "Well then, you will owe me a favor. When the time comes believe me I will collect.  
Also, I will answer any and all questions you may have only if you are honest.  
It won't work unless you tell me the truth should I ask it of you."

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Deal."

Klaus poured some liquor for them and invited him to sit, "Let's get on with it."

Stefan sipped and asked, "Well, the sire bond doesn't really occur often does it?"

Klaus replied, "Contrary to what movies, television, and literature would have you believe no … it is indeed a rare phenomenon. "

"What causes the sire bond?"

Klaus answered, "The sire bond of course is a link, a debt of sorts. The sired believe they owe their lives to their masters. Which is why the event is so unusual  
outside of Originals and hybrids. Vampires owe their existence to us, so we can compel you and we can create sires. The werewolves are very emotionally,  
instinctually driven creatures, devoted. So in my hybrids, I get the best of both entities and my hold is two-fold."

"So, the hybrids believe you saved their lives. That's why they follow you."

Klaus smiled, "Yes, it's humorous I've really saved them from nothing the forced change with the full moon perhaps but not much else.  
I suppose that's why the wolf pup Tyler was able to break his bond with me. But Elena is not part werewolf she can't transform her  
way out of her bond with Damon."

"It still doesn't explain how Elena is sired to Damon, he is no Original."

Klaus replied, "You have assured me of your sincerity, time to test it.  
Let me ask you a question now Stefan… has Damon ever actually saved Elena's life?"

Stefan nodded begrudgingly, "I'll give him that. He's saved her.  
I couldn't tell you how many times he has."

Stefan continued, "But she acts as if she loves him, how do I break her of that?"

Klaus shook his head, "You don't see it. The sire bond inspires loyalty not love. My life would be a great deal easier if it did. That's why the sire bond is so  
uncommon a part from we Original vampires the bond can only manifest if there was some real connection before the change. Before the sharing of blood."

Stefan looked down.

"So Stefan do you believe Elena had any feeling for Damon before she turned?"

He took a long swig before answering, "I do think she felt something."

"If that's the case, then the bond will only heighten what previously existed.  
I believe you are in quite the predicament old friend."

"There must be some way Klaus to end it. It must have been done."

Klaus answered, "Well there is a way, you probably won't like it.  
One thing the 'media' actually did get right."

"Which way is that?" Stefan enquired.

"Death to the master. Death is the only thing that can sever a sire bond born out of a true connection."


	6. The Truth

I do not own Vampire Diaries, but this story helps take the sting away from me Lol :). So looking forward to tonight's episode screams... Ahhh, rofl!

Thanks for the follows and reviews, truly inspiring. This story would not have come so far, so quickly without the support.

Now for some shout outs:

Skye- Wow it is great to hear from you again. I am honored that you would take the time to read and review for the story with all that is going on. I understand completely,  
I spent Thanksgiving in the hospital because my mom had knee replacement surgery. Which is why I took a little time between updates to help her. Family is family.  
Bringing a smile is the best review for me. Lol. And I have smiled reading your words, it had been a while for me too. So *hugs* back. I am glad that the story has made it  
easier to find a calm place. Thanks again for all the unwavering support :D!

Conan in love- Well thank you! That makes me so happy you have enjoyed it!

amgonyea- LOL... Oh ***! is right!

* * *

Damon and Elena sat together on the roof of The Salvatore Boarding House.

"The council knows about us. They won't stop." Elena stated.

Damon replied, "I made an example of the pastor and his followers tonight.  
They aren't likely to try anything again so soon. I have a contingency plan.  
But I don't want you to worry about anything Elena, I will keep you safe."

Elena put her head on Damon's shoulder, "I know you will Damon."

Damon took a shaky breath before saying, "This might not have happened to you.  
If only I had been at that blasted bridge this time. "

"Damon, you were fighting Alaric. You couldn't have helped what happened.  
I still get to stay here and be a sister to Jeremy. I can be there for my friends.  
And I get to be with you forever."

Damon gave a soft smile, "I'll look forward to that Elena."

Elena paused before asking, "Wait, what did you mean by 'this' time?"

Damon moved to look Elena in her eyes, "You said you remembered how we met right?"

Elena answered, "Yes, all of it."

"And you also remember that was the night…"

"That was the night my parents' car went off of Wickery Bridge." Elena finished.

Elena took her time to process and asked, "Damon, do you know what happened that night? Were you there?"

"Elena, I will answer you as best I can but first I need to explain some things about vampires.  
Things you need to know now that you are one of us… it'll help you understand everything."

Elena only nodded.

"Well, some vampires are different from others, especially if their blood is closer to the Originals. Katherine has been around a long time Elena,  
ancient in her own right and near to the Original bloodline. So, I am different from other vampires and not just because I have been on the  
'human' stuff longer and more consistently than Stefan. I have these powers and throughout the many years I have honed them."

Elena asked, "Will I develop any 'powers' Damon?"

"It was my blood that changed you, so you very well might. The stronger the vampire, the more likely powers will manifest  
down the bloodline. And there has always been 'something' that draws others to you Elena. You are special yourself.  
I don't think it's just because you are the 'Doppelgänger.' I sensed it about you from the moment we met. "

"What are your powers Damon?"

"Well, I can transform. And I can control nature to some extent. Do you remember seeing a crow flying around?  
Do you remember the fog blanketing the cemetery when you visited your parents?"

She thought back and answered, "Yes, I do now that you mention it."

"Stefan probably thought I must have overheard you tell him who you were. But I knew your name because you told me.  
Elena, after I met you that night I couldn't get you out of my mind. I needed to know more about you.  
So, I watched over you. I followed you. I did that night too."

Elena held his hand, "Damon, tell me what happened please… it all went so fast."

Damon replied, "It wasn't an accident Elena, something forced the car off that bridge.  
Something so fast, so powerful even I couldn't see it. And I couldn't leave you."

Damon paused before continuing, "You were all going down so quickly Elena.  
It took all the strength I had to slow the descent. I manipulated the water  
around the car almost imperceptibly and made it easier for Stefan to get to you.  
Imagine my surprise to find him there."

Elena was silent and waited for him to go on.

"I've wanted to say this to you for so long. I am so sorry Elena; I wasn't strong enough to save your parents too.  
I tried but my efforts weren't enough. I held the car as long as I could and I barely kept the water back, but Stefan  
and I were only able to get you out. If I hadn't intervened all of you would have gone down. Stefan doesn't even know it."

Elena gasped, "Damon, you did what you could. Thank you."

Elena held him, "You rescued me. And I know if it had been possible to save my parents you would have. All this time I thought it was my fault,  
but you telling me it wasn't an accident, now I know I am not to blame. We will figure out what that power was and how to defeat it,  
but you have given me a gift. I don't have to carry the guilt of that night with me anymore and I don't want you to either."

"I'll try Elena, only because you ask me to. But are you sure you'll still want to stick with me, now that you know the truth?"

Elena replied, "Now, more than ever."

Elena had an impulse and this time for some reason she didn't question it like she had before. She pulled him in closer and kissed him passionately,  
grateful vampires didn't need air as often. She wanted to explore everything about him. Every thought, every emotion she ever had for him  
went into that kiss… the confusion, the lust, the fun, the anger, and the love too. She never felt so much for one person in her life or afterlife.  
She wondered why she hadn't just let go sooner, but now the dam had broken and she was lost to him forever.

Elena murmured against his lips, "Does that answer your question."

"I think so." Damon groaned out.

Elena only broke the kiss when she saw the sun would be rising soon, "We should get inside it's almost morning."

Damon beamed, "Oh that reminds me…."

Damon reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a trim silver band with a blue lapis lazuli in the center.

"A daylight ring?" Elena asked.

"Bonnie made it for you, just in case."

Damon slipped the ring on her finger.

Elena held her hand out to admire her new accessory and smiled, "Thank you."

Damon replied while taking her hand and fiddling with her ring, "You are welcome beautiful, but these daylight rings are tricky things.  
I think we shouldn't risk it and retreat to my bedroom. Just to be sure we are safe from its' evil rays."

Elena laughed agreeing, "The sun is literally trying to kill us."


End file.
